


Imbue

by Rivulet027



Category: Tomb Raider (Movie 2018), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Double Drabble, F/F, Hair Washing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Lara lets Diana wash her hair.





	Imbue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Питание и насыщение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861954) by [Walter_Kovacs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs)



> Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Tomb Raider or Wonder Women. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.

Lara sinks into the bath, the warm water soothing her aches. She sighs as she feels some of the tension leave her body. She lifts her eyes to meet Diana’s. Diana smiles at her warmly, then wets her lips.

“Where would you like me?” Lara asks. She shifts over to where Diana indicates. Diana’s hands brush her shoulders, then run down her back. Slowly Diana unwinds Lara’s braid, then her fingers massage Lara’s scalp. Lara sighs. She leans her head back in anticipation as Diana adjusts the temperature of the water, then turns on the hand-held shower head. She uses one hand to shield Lara’s face as she wets Lara’s hair. Warmth seeps and spreads from Lara’s scalp as the water soaks into her hair and flows down her back. 

Diana turns the water off. The shampoo bottle snaps slightly on opening, but then Diana’s fingernails scrape slightly against Lara’s scalp. Lara shivers. The lavender scent is soothing as Diana massages the shampoo into her hair. Slowly and carefully Diana rinses the soap away. She presses a kiss to the side of Lara’s neck and asks, “Shall I wash the rest of you?”

Lara turns her head, their lips meet.


End file.
